The Big Show
by joshsgrl
Summary: It senior year, The Glee gang are in Las Vegas for Nationals.  What could they possibly get up in 3 days while trying to defend their championship.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee, no copyright infringement intended.

This is something that's been rolling around in my brain for a couple of weeks now. It should be in about 3 chapters. Rating in M for future content.

May 2012

Las Vegas

National Show Choir Competition

Friday - Rachel's POV

I'm looking out the window of the plane, everyone around me is talking excitedly. I can see the lights of the strip in the distance. It's possibly the most beautiful thing I've seen all those lights; it's like broadway but a thousand time brighter.

"Finn, look!" I pull on his sleeve, pointing out tiny window.

"Yeah Babe it's great." He says distractedly, letting out a snort.

"Oh for gods sacks will you three grow up." I say rolling my eyes at Finn, Puck, and Sam. Mike is out cold, apparently he's a nervous flyer so he took some kind of sleeping pill shortly after take off, and now the rest of the boys are childishly pulling pranks on him. I have to admit, the hitler mustache is pretty funny.

"You know Tina is going to kill you when she sees what you've done to her boyfriend."

"Come on, I put a lot of work into this." Puck is stuffing makeup back into a the small cosmetics bag he probably stole from Quinn or Santana. He zips it up and tosses it back across the aisle to the girls sitting across from him.

Mike starts to stir as I feel the plane rapidly dropping in altitude. We'll be landing in a couple of minutes. I watch as he rubs his eyes and looks confused when he notices blue powder all over his fingers.

Finn is pretending to look out the window now, smirking adorably. I lean on his shoulder, suppressing my own giggle.

"You guys are jack asses." He exclaims punching Puck's arm. Quinn hands him her compact and a wet nap. She glares at Sam, whose trying not to laugh.

We've been pretty focused on winning nationals again this year, so I can excuse their behavior, boys will be boys after all.

We're all waiting together at the baggage carousel for everyones bags to come out. Mr. Schue is over at the rental counter checking our bus is waiting to take us all to our hotel.

The bags start coming out, when mine comes out Finn moves in to pull it off. He complains it's too heavy, and asks if I left any clothes at home.

"You think mine is heavy, you should have seen what Kurt's weighed when they put it on the scale back in Columbus. "Besides I need to be ready for anything."

"Rach we're here for 3 days what could possibly happen in that time that requires 7 pairs of shoes?"

"I like to have choices ok." I lean up and drop a kiss on his cheek, smiling.

"Alright guys. If we've all got our bags let's head out the bus is waiting to take us to the hotel. We'll get settled in and head out for some dinner. I don't want you guys up late; we're not preforming tomorrow but we need to be in the audience to see what we're up against." Mr. Schue says enthusiastically.

There are several groans from those hoping to try their luck at gambling. I know Puck has a fake ID that's he's dying to see it will work in the casino's. Finn probably has one tucked away as well. You can't bring 18 year old boys to Vegas and not expect them to try and Gamble.

We load our bags onto the bus, climbing aboard. The bus makes the short drive into the city and onto the strip. It pulls into the parking lot of the Wynn Hotel, I'm totally dazzled by the light and the energy of city.

"Babe!" Finn calls for me to follow him. I trip over a curb while I'm trying to take everything in, but Puck reaches out to grab me before I have a chance to fall to the ground.

"Watch out Berry!" he practically growls.

I pay more attention to where I'm headed as I join everyone else in the Lobby. There is a woman from the desk holding a folder standing next to Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys room assignment time. No switching, no complaining." He says.

"Tina, Mercedes." He calls , the woman hands them their keys and hotel map, highlighting their room. "Brittney, Santana" "Quinn, Rachel" We both roll our eyes, we're grown closer over the past 2 years but we're still not exactly what you'd call close friends.

We take our keys moving towards the elevators, waiting for the boys. Mr. Schue has finished with the girls and is moving on to the guys.

"Kurt, Artie" "Mike, Puck" "Sam, Finn" we hear him call out.

Finally they head over to us. Both of them wearing stupid looks on their faces. Quinn just looks at me an winks, I can't help the small smile that's forming on my lips.

"Ladies." Sam says pushing the button to call the elevator. It arrives a few seconds later, I feel Finn's warm hand in the small of my back he leads me into the elevator. The door closes behind the four of us, Finn and Quinn wordlessly exchange room keys.

The elevator stops on the 17th floor and Sam and Quinn get off. "See you down stairs." Quinn says before the doors close taking us up to the 19th floor.

Finn carries his bag, and drags mine behind him as I locate our room. We all know if Mr. Schue catches us we're dead but we've worked out a system over the few Glee road trips where we've managed to room together. I push the card into the door lock, and turn the handle when the light flashes from red to green.

Finn just whistles when he takes in the room.

"I'm really loving Vegas." he says he eyes falling on the single king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Yeah." I say throwing myself on to it bouncing up and down grinning.

He returns my grin, and crawls up the bed toward me.

His lips capture mine in a searing kiss, his large frame hovers over mine. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. He has on hand on my hip, his thumb is rubbing circles on the skin of my stomach under the fabric of my top.

"This room has to be a mistake." He says between kisses.

"I'm not going to complain." I say fisting my hands in his shirt pulling him fully over me.

We both moan at the contact. We continue making out for a few minutes, but too soon the phone rings.

I reach over and grab it.

"What?" I say sharply.

"You need to get down here, we have to meet everyone downstairs in like 5 minutes." Quinn says from the other end.

"Sure, see you guys in a few." I hang up, Finn's kissing the side of my neck.

When I hang up he mumbles "It's time already isn't it?"

"Yeah, let's go meet our co-conspiritors." I say slipping out from underneath him and running a hand through my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Show - Part 2

Friday Evening - Finn's POV

We change quickly, dragging ourselves down to Sam and Quinn's floor. When the elevator doors open, they're standing there waiting for us. They step on and we all continue down to the lobby, making small talk.

We meet the others and I notice we're not the last to arrive and smile. All of the younger members are here, only Mike, Santana and Brittany are missing. Puck is standing off to one side grinning like a fool bouncing up and down.

"Dude, what's up with you?" I ask going over to him. Rachel and Quinn are talking to some of the younger girls.

"I'm totally awesome." he declares. "Party in the Pucksters room later."

"Seniors Only!" he adds.

Looking around I realize we're a much larger group this year. After our win at nationals last year we had more people interested in joining. We have 26 members now, but the original 11 remain the closest. We've bonded over our two years of struggling to make it. It's nice to know that Glee Club will continue after we graduate next week and move on.

Mike is the last to arrive, his hair it still wet so he must have had to shower to get rid of all the make up Puck and Sam caked onto his face during the flight.

"Okay, everyone it's time to eat. I've arranged a special treat for all of us. Dinner this evening is at Top of the World." Me Schue says excitedly when his head count is complete.

"Sounds fancy." Pucks says to me.

"Yeah." I agree as Rachel comes over taking my hand.

"Hey babe." I kiss her cheek and Puck makes puking noises next to us.

"You two are sickening." he laughs.

"We know." Rachel smiles at him, before reaching up to kiss my lips quickly.

She's really changed over the past two years. She's still bossy and demanding when it comes to Glee, but outside of that she's really relaxed and become genuine friends with everyone. I've only fallen more in love with her is that's even possible. I can't wait until August when Kurt, Rachel and I all head for New York and NYU. I never thought I'd get into NYU, let alone on a partial scholarship but here I am. Ms. Pillsburry was right there are scholarships out there for kids who can sing. Rachel and Kurt have really helped me find better ways to study and I will graduate with a B+ average. The three of us are going to share an apartment and live off campus. Rachel is studying Theatre Arts, Kurt Fashion Design, and I'll be an Education major. Mr. Schue has really made an impact on me and I'd like to be able to do the same for another kid someday. I'm walking along in a daze with everyone chattering away around me.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks, tucking herself under my arm as we ride up to the restaurant.

"Everything," I say "It's all happening so fast. We graduate next week. We move to New York soon. It's all changing. Thank you by the way." I smile at her, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for what?" she asks.

"Thanks for changing my life, for giving me dreams, and for showing me what real love feels like."

"Well you're most welcome. Thank you in return, for all of those reasons and so many more." She stands on her tiptoes and kissed me full on the mouth. I lose myself for a moment before remembering we're not alone and that we have plenty of time for this later in the privacy of our own room later tonight.

Dinner was amazing, we had a private area and sat in table of 6 enjoying the food and the view of the city at night.

All the seniors at gathered in Puck and Mikes room. The original 11, we're playing spin the bottle and drinking. Leave it to Puck to score the booze, Rachel's even had a couple of drinks. I love Rachel, but tipsy Rachel is a sight to behold. She's all smiles and giggles, she's also not shy when it comes to me and PDA's.

She's sitting across from me in the circle so when the bottle she just spun stops on me, everyone groans. I just grin knowing she's going to launch herself at me. We've been playing a while and the bottle had yet to pair us up. She's had to kiss Artie, Mike and Sam; I've had to kiss Brittany and Santana. She wasn't pleased about that last one, she's never really forgiven Santana for what happened between us sophomore year. Now she's going to mark her territory and I don't mind one bit.

We lean towards each other to press out lips together. Her mouth opens instantly under mine, my hands are tangled in her hair. She crawls closer, pushing me back so I'm sitting on my heals and straddles me. Her arms wind around my neck, she presses herself into me. I'm vaguely aware of the cat call coming from the others, as my hands slide over her ass. I think I'm a little drunk myself for not stopping this. My pants become uncomfortably tight and she wiggles on my lap. She finally breaks the kiss off and glares at Santana.

"Dude, you're so getting laid." Sam says to me quietly and I blush. Knowing he's right but still feeling sober enough to feel slightly embarrassed about it. I don't need everyone knowing about our sex life.

We grow tired of spin the bottle and people start talking about summer plans, and college. I'm sitting in a large chair, Rachel is on my lap again, she's kissing my neck seductively. I've had a couple more drinks and I'm way closer to drunk than sober.

"You know what we should do?" she says quietly lifting her head to look into my eyes.

I stare into her eyes, my fingers playing with ends of the soft curls in her hair. "Elope?" I say chuckling. She looks at me shock present in her brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" She finally manages to ask.

She said the same thing to me when I asked her that same question back before we started dating, before the truth came out about Quinn's baby. I just continue to smile up at her, hopeful she'll say yes.

We've talked about marriage and a family before. We both want it, but it's always been a distant future, after college idea.

"Oh my god!" she gasps "You're serious."

My smile just gets bigger and she leaps off my lap like I'm she's on fire. She pulls me up and pushes me out the door. Everyone calls goodnight thinking we're sneaking off to go have sex. Our friends really do have one track minds. Once we're in the hall she whips around to look at me.

"Did you mean it?" she asks, her eyes blazing.

"I did." I say reaching out for her hands. "I love you, it's always been you. Even when I wasn't free to give you my heart it was you. You stole my heart the first time you sang with me. You sealed my fate the first time we kissed in the auditorium. So what what do you say?" I drop to one knee. "Rachel will you marry me? Right here, right now. Will you agree to spend the rest of your life with me and make me the happiest man in the world."

She biting her lower lip, I can tell she's seriously thinking about it. My stomach does a little flip at the thought of her being my wife from this day on.

"Yes." she says finally, her face breaking into a huge grin.

I whoop, picking her up spinning us around and laughing happily.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I say dragging her towards the elevators. I kiss her passionately as we descend to the lobby. We check that the coast it clear. It's late and everyone should be in their rooms by now, but better safe than sorry. I pull her out of the hotel and onto the strip, my eyes are searching for the nearest chapel.

We end up at the Little White Chapel. Rachel chooses our wedding bands while we wait. I think I'll have to get her a real ring when we get home. I wonder if Mom would let me have her ring from Dad.

Before I know it the minister is marrying us. I slip the small white gold band onto her finger repeating the vows looking deep into eyes. She does the same, her voice full of emotion as she promises to be mine forever. The minister declares up man and wife, telling me I may kiss my bride.

My lips meet hers in a tender kiss. Holy crap we're married, runs through my head, and my heart swells with happiness. I never imagined this happening but I'm ecstatic.

We head back to the hotel, I have her pressed against the elevator wall, we're both breathing heavily. Her leg is hooked around my hip and my hand is on her ass under her skirt. We can't get back to our room fast enough. We run down the the hall when the elevator finally reaches our floor. I pick her and carry her over the thresh hold, placing her back on her feet by the bed. She pushes me down onto the bed crawling over me. She rocks her hips, rubbing her core against my erection, I gasp. She grins wickedly as her nimble fingers make short work of the buttons on my shirt, the belt at my waist, and the button and zipper of my pants. She's not usually this aggressive in the bedroom, it must be to alcohol still buzzing in her blood.

I push myself up resting on my elbows to get a better look at her. I lean up and kiss her. Her fingers push my dress shirt over my shoulders, trapping my arms. Her eyes darken with lust as she focuses on my chest, I'm much more muscular now than I was a couple of years ago, working out with Sam has really toned things up. She dips her head and nips at one nipple. I moan her name as her tongue slides over it, pebbling it. I flip us over, stripping my shirt as I do. I grab her tiny waist, pinning her beneath me. I kiss down her throat, one hand slowly undoing her blouse as I move lower, kissing each inch of skin as it's revealed. I slide the silky fabric off her body, kissing across her chest. Her lacy bra has a front clasp and I undo it easily while I'm there. Her lips are swollen and she's gasping for air as I worship her breasts. My mouth moves over her soft peaks, teasing her nipples until they are puckered under my lips. I kiss lower, down her stomach, dipping my tongue into her bellybutton. My fingers find the zipper on her skirt, she lift her hips once I've lowered it helping me to remove it. I groan again, feeling myself twitch when she's left only in her soft pink lacy bikini panties. Her hands start pushing my pants and boxers down over my hips and down my thighs. I hiss as the cool air hits my over heated skin.

I move away from her to free myself fully of my remaining clothing. She's ripped the covers off the huge bed, and is leaning back against the pillows. I settle between her thighs, my thumbs hooking into her barely there panties. I can tell they are soaking wet with her arousal just looking at them. I pull the last scrap of fabric from her lithe little body and lean in to kiss her core. She tastes amazing, I run my tongue along her slit and she cries out, arching off the bed. Her fingers tangle in my hair, pulling me more fully against her. I smile, against her before pushing my tongue into her, lapping up her juices. I retreat to scrape my teeth over her clit biting down softly. I slide two fingers into her warm moist center. Her hips buck at the contact, pushing my fingers deeper into her. I chuckle against her as she rocks in time with my thrusts, and the sucking of my mouth.

Her head is thrown back, her hair fanned out across the white of the pillows. I lift my mouth from her asking "Are you gonna come for me baby?" I stroke that spot deep inside her that drives her wild.

"I'm so close." she pants.

I speed up my thrusts, adding a third finger to her tight body. Her hand reaches down between us, her fingers join mine between her folds, she strokes her clit pinching it, and rolling it between her fingers. She arches off the bed seconds later crying out my name as she comes. Watching her come increases my desire for her. Before she can recover I move over her, positioning my straining cock at her entrance pushing into her.

"Oh my god!" I cry out as her legs wrap around me, I can still feel the spasms of her orgasm still coursing through her. She's so tight and so wet I just about come right then. I count to ten in my head before I start to move. I need to give myself a chance to calm down, I want this night to be special.

We find our rhythm, our lips moving together, we both swallow the others moans. Her hands are on my shoulders, when I feel her begin to tighten around me my hips move faster, driving me deeper inside her. Her nails dig painfully into the flesh on my back when she comes for the second time. Her orgasm triggers my own and I explode inside her crying out her name as I do.

I collapse on top of her panting and sweating. She kisses my face, and giggles softly.

"Rach, why are you giggling? Just so you know laughing after sex doesn't do a guys ego any good."

"I was just thinking how much I like having sex with my husband." she smiles up at me, pushing her fingers through my hair.

"Is that so?" I ask kissing her lips. I slide off her, I'm sure I'm heavy and I don't want to crush her. I pull her into my arms. We roll over so her head is resting on my shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"So Mrs. Hudson what would you like to do now?" I ask, my hand rubbing her side and I catch a glimpse of my ring, I can't help the smile I feel forming on my face.

"Well, I'd really like to do that again. But I think I need some sleep first." She runs a finger over my chest, playing with one nipple.

"Good because I don't think I can go again so soon." I feel myself start to stir even as I say to words. "Sleep, we can do this again in the morning." I reach over and set the alarm on my phone extra early just to be sure.

"Hey Rach?" I say.

"Mmm..." she murmurs.

"What are we gonna tell everyone?" I ask.

"Let's worry about that in the morning, right now I just want to sleep in you arms."

I kiss her forehead, pulling her closer and settling in to sleep next to my beautiful wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the next part, it's probably crap but I'm just so heart broken over Rachel and Finn's break up this week. As we all seem to be given the number of stories and one shots our there post 2.09. I hope that RM hears our broken hearts and fixes them this week.

As always I own nothing, so no copyright infringement intended.

Read and Reviews, reviews make me smile.

**The Big Show - Chapter 3**

**Saturday - Rachel POV**

I stand under the warm spray of the shower, the water soothing my tired body. I look at the simple band on the third finger of my left hand. I can't believe we eloped, a surge of happiness courses through me.

"I was wondering what happened to you?" Finn says slipping into the shower with me, kissing my shoulder as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"I was feeling dirty." I giggle, turning into his chest, sliding my arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmm... I like you dirty." he says grinning at me. "Especially when I was the one making you dirty in the first place." His hands move up to cup my breasts, squeezing them gently. His mouth is hungry on mine as he pushes me into the tile shower wall. All coherent thought leaves my brain as he rocks his hips into me. I jump up wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. Positioning his hardness at my entrance, slipping into me easily for the third time since we returned to our room. I moan, throwing my head back against the wall. He growls as I move against him frantically. It's quick we're both coming within minutes. I can feel him trembling as he continues to support my weight. I untangle my legs lowering them to the floor. I move back under the water to finish cleaning myself up. I slip out, kissing him quickly to allow him to finish up.

"Finn?" I ask looking at myself in the foggy mirror.

"Yeah babe?" he asks, poking his head out of the shower shampoo bubbles thick in his hair.

'What are we going to tell everyone?" I ask, playing with my ring.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." he says.

"I think we should tell our families first. I think we should do it in person, they deserve to know first."

The water turns off in the shower and he steps out wrapping a towel around his hips. I lick my lips watching drops of water run down his muscled chest. All his work outs with Sam have hardened and defined his muscles. I feel my body responding physically to him, and he notices.

"Like what you see Mrs. Hudson?" he asks coming over to me dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"You have no idea." I smile up at him. "But we don't have time to get distracted." I shake my head to clear the fog of lust from my brain. "So family first?"

"Family first." he agrees. "I love you, and I know that this is kind of the last thing we expected to happen when we came here. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we did it."

"I am too, but until we get home this has to be our secret." I say a little sadly.

"Crap!" Finn cries noticing the time. "We're going to be late."

We finish getting ready in a rush, I'll just have to live with damp hair. I pull at simple chain out of my travel jewelry case, holding it in my hand. I look at my ring not wanting to remove it, I sigh.

"I hate this too." He says slipping his own ring off, pulling the chain from my hand he slides his ring onto the chain, I sigh again and slip my own ring off handing it to him. He slides mine on with his and secures the chain around my neck. Kissing me softly.

We race to to the restaurant, finding everyone else already eating breakfast and chatting excitedly. I slip into the empty seat next to Quinn, who just looks at me raising an eyebrow. I feel myself blushing furiously at the implication in her eyes.

"So how was your evening?" she asks, grinning over the top of her coffee cup.

Finn joins us, setting a plate of food in front of me. He's so sweet, he's brought me blueberry pancakes and some fresh fruit. His own plate is piled high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Finn, slow down." I say as he shovels food into his mouth. I'm always astounded by how much he can eat.

"Hungry." he mumbles around a mouthful of pancake. I just roll my eyes, eating my fruit.

"Leave the man alone Berry, he obviously needs to keep his strength up." Sam teases, winking at me.

"Yeah Babe, I'm a growing boy." he smirks at me.

"So where's Mr. Schuester?" I ask, not seeing him anywhere in the restaurant.

"He's around somewhere. He asked where you guys were. I told him you drew the short straw on the shower and would be right down, and that Finn was waiting on you to to finish getting ready." Quinn says. I notice that we both blush bright pink thinking about our shower this morning.

"Oh my god!" she gasps "You had shower sex."

"Yes, OK! Is that what you want to hear?" I hiss.

Sam just smirks and high fives Finn, before complaining to Quinn that they never have hot shower sex. I shove Finn, embarrassed that our friends know so much about our sex life.

"Sorry Babe, I'm still and guy. We like to brag about our conquests; and this morning was super hot." he whispers the last part huskily in my ear, before stealing a grape of my plate, popping it in his mouth grinning.

"OK, New Directions let's get a move on. The bus is waiting." Mr. Schuester calls from somewhere over my shoulder. I pick up my coffee, downing it quickly, I need the caffeine to keep me going.

We all climb aboard the bus, Puck looks a little worse for wear this morning; his dark sunglasses protecting him from the bright Vegas morning sun.

I yawn, resting my head against Finn's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asks kissing my hair.

"Yeah, for some reason I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I entwine our hand, my right taking his left, my thumb moving over his ring finger. I sigh, thinking about our rings hidden beneath my shirt. The fingers of his free hand are in my hair, he tugs on the chain lightly letting me know he hates this too. But, we agreed our families will be the first to know.

We pull into the convention center and find our seats to watch the competition. It's going to be a long day. As defending champions we preform last tomorrow, so today we watch. Some of the teams are good, which scares me. I tell myself that we know our stuff, that our songs are better, that we are the strongest team.

We eat lunch at the convention center between sets. Finn and I sneak off for a few minutes alone, I wish we could just go back to the hotel and be alone. Kurt is the one sent to come find us. We're kissing passionately in a dark corner when he does find us.

"Oh god, can't you two leave each other alone for 5 minutes. You're sickening. I can't believe I'm willingly going to live with you for four years."

"You love us, little bro." Finn smiles at him. "Besides, beats living in a dorm."

We join the rest of the team Kurt exclaiming "I found them sucking face, as usual." to Mercedes.

The rest of the day passes quickly, and thankfully Mr. Schuester leaves us to our own devices for the evening. Reminding us of the eleven o'clock curfew and that we all need to ready to go in the lobby tomorrow at 9am sharp. He looks at Finn and I when he says the last part, and I hear a few snickers from the others.

"What do you say we order room service and stay in tonight?" he growls in my ear, pulling me tightly against his body.

"I say, you've got yourself a date mister." rubbing against him.

"Hey guys we're going to check out Vegas, find somewhere trendy and overpriced to eat. You want to join us?" Artie asks.

"Sorry dude, Me and Rach are going to do something special just the two of us." he says.

"Yeah each other!" Puck supplies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it Puckerman!" I snap for where my head is resting on Finns chest. His arms are wrapped around me. He chuckles at my response.

"Wow, someone's cranky today. Lover boy not putting out?" he barks back.

"Your just jealous that..."I start in on him, but before I can continue Finn clamps his hand over my mouth and drags me away from our friends, towards the elevators.

"Later guys!" he calls over his shoulder.

"He bugs me." I huff when Finn finally removes his hand, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I know, and as fun as it is to watch you two duke it out again, I have something else I'd much rather do." he presses his lips to mine.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I ask a fire already burning in my eyes.

"I'd much rather go upstairs and make love to my wife." he grins, "God I love saying that."

"And I love hearing it." I say wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning into him. We kiss all the way up to our floor, stumbling down the hallway to our room. It's very hard to walk and kiss at the same time, it's even harder when you take our massive height difference. Even with me in my highest heels Finn is still at least eight inches taller than me.

Opening the door, I kick off my shoes and pull my dress over my head tossing it aside. I stand in front of him in my lace bra and panties.

"Wow." he exclaims. He groans giving me the once over, I feel his eyes traveling over my body. He strips down to his boxers before reaching for me, our lips meet in a blazing kiss.

"Wait!" I say as his fingers release the clasp of my bra.

"Huh?" he says, pulling away his eyes are dark and clouded with passion. His lips are swollen and he's breathing hard.

I reach for the chain at my neck, removing our rings I slip his onto his finger first, followed by mine onto mine. I toss my bra aside while I'm at it.

"Ok, go." I say smiling up at him. He pushes me on to the bed, trapping me between his hard body and the mattress. His fingers tickling me.

"Stop Finn, stop, please" I beg, writhing beneath him. He stills, his hips resting on mine. My thighs part and he settles between them. Rolling his hips into mine, I feel his erection pressing against me.

"Is that what you really want?" his voice is thick with lust.

"No" I pant, moving my own hips in time with his.

"You're stunning." he brushes my hair from my face, I can see all of his love and desire for me in his caramel depths.

I push on his shoulder, rolling us over I move away from him pulling his boxers down. He lifts his hips in assistance. I remove my own underwear before straddling him. His erection is standing tall, I position him at my center. There is no need for foreplay, he's been torturing me all day with his touches, his kisses, and his wanton looks. I slide down on to him and he hisses, his hands moving to grip my hips. I start rocking back and forth, moving so his cock rubs me in all the right places.

"Oh My God!" he cries out in pleasure. His head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes watching me as I ride him. I feel so powerful and so sexy in this moment. His hips lifting into me as his hands roughly pull me towards him with each thrust.

"Oh Finn!" I cry as my hips find the right angle. I feel myself edging closer to my orgasm. I slide my hands up my body, placing them on my breasts. I tug on my hardened nipples, rolling them between my thumbs and forefingers. I watch his eyes darken even more as I touch myself. I can see from how he's clenching his jaw that he's barely holding on.

"God Finn, you feel so good." I cry, rolling my hips. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" I ask. I'm rarely vulgar, but something about being with him like this, the power of knowing I'm in control brings it out of me. That's all it takes, a little dirty talk and he snaps.

"Yes, Rachel yes!" he almost screams as he comes deep inside me, his hips arching high off the bed. Feeling him erupt inside me triggers my own release, and I ride him hard as waves of pleasure wash over me. Finally I collapse onto his chest, I'm covered in sweat, my breathing is ragged, and I feel myself quivering against him. He wraps one arm around me, kissing my neck.

"Naughty Girl!" he growls, spanking me with his free hand. "You know what hearing that kind of language does to me, when I buried deep inside you." his lips moving against my skin.

"Sorry." I giggle into his chest. "I couldn't help it. The way you we're looking at me, it was so hot. We might need to check the sheets for scorch marks."

"I love you Rachel Hudson." he says using my new last name. I'm going to use is personally of course, but professionally I'll still go by Berry.

"I love you too Finn. So much, I can't wait to start our life together."

We just lay in silence for a while, holding onto each other. Tomorrow is the competition, our last as a team, but it's also a new beginning. We'll have a lot of explaining to do, and a lot of decisions to make, but tonight is just about us and how happy we are.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Show - Chapter Four**

**Sunday - Finn's POV**

As much as I wanted a repeat of yesterday morning, or even last night I know we can't get away with it this morning, today is too important.

"Rach? You Ready?" I call.

She comes out of the bathroom, her hair swept up elegantly, dressed in a button up blouse and short skirt. I groan, she looks stunning.

"Yeah, I can't wear our rings today." she says sadly.

"Gimmie." I say holding my hand out. I'm already dressed in my costume for our performance. I loosen my tie and undo the top button. Securing her chain around my neck, thankfully it's long enough to fit around my neck. Tucking them into my shirt I refasten the button of my shirt and slip my tie back into position. "There, all fixed." I wink at her.

"Thank you." she say kissing me quickly.

She grabs her dress bag off the bed, and her purse off the dressing table. We'd gone down earlier to grab breakfast before coming back up to the room to get ready. We're some of the first down in the lobby, most of the junior's and sophomore's are gathered talking excitedly. I'm running through choreography in my head.

"Rachel you ready?" Mr Schuester asks popping out of know where.

"I'm gonna kill it Mr. Schue." she say smiling brightly, thinking of her duet with Santana. She'll sing the first part alone on stage under a spotlight, before being joined by Santana, the rest of us will remain behind the curtain.

I can hear her humming softly under her breath, and smile loving how I'm the only person who knows it's a nervous habit she picked up many years ago. I just rub my hand over her back soothingly. She smiles up at me and I can't help but return her smile with my own excited grin. This is our last competition, we still have a song at graduation to do but this is it, this is the big show for so many of us. Most of us don't have the future Rachel does ahead of us.

I watch the others, some talking excitedly, other pacing nervously. Finally the bus arrives. When we get to the convention center we head back stage to store any costumes that need to be used later, and find our seats to watch the last of our competition before it's our turn.

I walk over to Rachel as she stands beside the stage, I see Santana waiting on the opposite side and give her a small wave.

Reaching out to take Rachel's hands I say "Break a leg."

"I love you." she says in return.

All the love I have for her shining in my eyes. We do this every competition, it's our own little ritual.

I kiss her quickly, then slip behind the curtain to join the others already in position. I hear them announce William Mckinley High School's New Directions. The Lights go down and the spot illuminates Rachel as she steps on to stage singing softly, the rest of us joining in on background harmonies.

_If this world is wearing thin _

_And you're thinking of escape _

_I'll go anywhere with you _

_Just wrap me up in chains _

_But if you try to go alone _

_Don't think I'll understand _

She glides to the center of the stage singing clearly

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me _

_In the silence of your room _

_In the darkness of your dreams _

_You must only think of me _

_There can be no in between _

_When your pride is on the floor _

_I'll make you beg for more _

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me _

A second spot lights the opposite side of the stage and Santana enters, moving towards Rachel, they circle around each other turning slowly. Singing in perfect harmony.

_You'd better hope and pray _

_That you make it safe _

_Back to your own world _

_You'd better hope and pray _

_That you'll wake one day _

_In your own world _

_Coz when you sleep at night _

_They don't hear your cries _

_In your own world _

_Only time will tell _

_If you can break the spell _

_Back in your own world _

_Stay with me _

_Stay with me _

_Stay, stay with me _

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay _

_Stay with me_

The crowd is silent, I can hear them hanging on every note. The curtains lifts and as we are revealed they break into applause. Rachel and Santana rush off stage to change costumes. We move onto our second number The Who's Pinball Wizard, as Puck and I take lead on the vocals I see them slip into the back picking up the choreography perfectly. I throw a wink her way as she dances towards me. Our last number keeps the energy level high, the girls taking lead on this one Tina belt's out the lyrics confidently, before Mercedes and Quinn each take a turn. We all preform the intricate dance steps perfectly all the practice pays off.

The curtain falls and the audience goes nuts. Rachel throws herself into my arms and I spin us around. We're both breathing hard, grinning, and laughing madly.

We clear the stage heading back to the green room to wait for them to announce the winners. Someone comes to find us shortly telling us they've made their decisions.

We join the other teams on stage, third place goes to the team from Texas. Second place to a team from Illinois.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the 2012 National Show Choir Competition winner's, and returning champions New Directions!"

Mr. Schuester accepts our trophy, and we all hug each other. Shaking hands with the other groups on the stage. Telling them all how good they all were.

"We did it Babe, we won!" I say pulling Rachel to me. Everyone is gathered out checking our trophy, and talking about our performances.

Mr. Schuester let's us celebrate for a while, in the green room. "Alright guys I know this is a big moment for all of us, but the bus is here. We need to get back to the hotel, pack up and get to the airport, we don't have a lot of time. You'll have to celebrate more when we get home."

Just like that it's all over, and before I know it we're back at the airport. Once again I complain loudly about her bag being to heavy, but I lean in a whisper "Especially since I kept you naked as much as I could."

She giggles and blushes darkly. Her hand goes to my chest, her fingers pressing against our rings.

We go through security, surprisingly there are no issues getting the massive trophy through. Our flight is called and we are soon settled back into seats that are just to small for my large frame, and Rachel is curled into my side. Everyone else maybe going to home to a huge celebration party; not us we're going home to tell our families that while in Las Vegas we got married at the Little White Chapel. I close my eyes, lean my head back and groan softly.

"What?" she asks quietly.

"Your Dad's are going to kill me."

"I won't let them hurt you, you're family now too. They're expecting this eventually, it's just a little sooner that they planned on."

I kiss her brown curls breathing in her scent, relaxing slightly.

I must have drifted off because I wake up and my legs are cramped and my back hurts. It's late, it'll be even later when we get home. There will be another bus waiting for us in Columbus. I look out the window and see darkness, I have no idea where we are or what time it is.

"Hey, you're awake." she says looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Almost 8, we should be landing soon."

I close my eyes again, trying to find a more comfortable position, and as I do I hear the ding of the seatbelt sign.

We file tiredly off the plane, collect our bags, and file on to the waiting bus.

"Finn?" I hear Kurt trying to get my attention later as we pull into school parking lot.

"What's up little bro?" I ask.

"Just wondering if you're riding with me or Rachel?"

"Err... Rachel. I'll get a ride with Rach." I stammer, nervously. Funny I can sing and dance in front of thousands of people and not have one case of nerves, but facing Rachel's Dad's to tell them we ran off and eloped, I'm terrified.

"Alright, I'll see you at home later." he says.

"Yeah" I mutter under my breath.

"It'll be ok." she says resting her hand on my arm, smiling reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here it is the next part, I really struggled with this one. I always find it hard to write from Rachel's POV, I guess I identify more with Finn. Enjoy.

As always I don't own, so don't sue.

**The Big Show - Chapter Five**

**Sunday Night - Rachel POV**

Finn places our bags into the trunk of my car, I sit in the drivers seat tapping my fingers against the wheel in time to the beat of the song playing on the radio. He climbs in next to me, he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Chicken!" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Rachel, let's just see how this goes."he says nervously.

I put the car into gear, pulling out of my parking spot and onto the road heading for home. A few minutes later I pull into my driveway parking next to Daddies car.

"Hold on a sec." He says as I reach for the door handle.

"What?" I ask.

He grabs a hold of my shoulders pulling me to him tightly. His lips crash down over mine, hot and hard. I moan opening my mouth to him. Our tongues slide against each other, dueling for control. His fingers are tangled in my hair, our breathing becomes heavy. He pulls away from me resting his forehead against mine.

"Ok I'm ready." he says huskily.

"Huh?" I say, my brain has melted and I can no longer think clearly.

Slowly I remember where we are, and what we have to go inside and tell my Dad's. We climb out of the car, the porch light is on, and I know even though it's nearly eleven my dad's will be inside waiting up for me.

"Hello?" I call opening the front door.

"In here sweetie!" I hear my Daddy call from the main floor office.

I take Finn's hand, pulling him over to where my fathers are waiting.

"Oh, hello Finn." my dad says looking up from the file in front of him.

"Hello Sir, Mr. Berry." he stammers nervously, not meeting their eyes..

"Hi Dad, Daddy." I say going over to kiss their cheeks.

"So how did it go?" Daddy asks.

"We won." I beam, bouncing happily.

"Well congratulations, we're so proud of you. We know how hard you all worked this year." Dad says.

"Yes, we're all very happy with this win. But Dad, Daddy there's something else that I, well we want to talk about with you?" I say taking Finn's hand.

"What's that?" Dad asks.

"Well I don't know how to say this any other way but well Finn and I, we eloped." I say, standing my ground I know there is going to be a fight coming over this.

"Excuse me?" Dad says. "Oh god you're pregnant."

"HIram, are you insane Rachel can't be pregnant. She'd have told us if she and Finn were active." my Daddy says as he looks at Finn when he says the word active. Finn shrinks visibly knowing they finally realize we've been having sex.

"No I'm not pregnant. I'm on the pill, and have been for almost 2 years now." I say gently, it's a shock for them finding out their little girl is a woman. "Finn and I love each other but we're not interested in becoming parents yet." I say quickly.

Finn just stands there blushing, holding onto my hand tightly.

"I know, this is the last thing you we're expecting, but I love Rachel I want to spend the rest of our lives making her happy." Finn says, smiling at me with love in his eyes.

"I suppose it's too much to hope you two would be willing to consider an annulment?" Daddy asks hopefully.

I just look up at Finn, he looks so crushed that they'd suggest that. I squeeze his hand.

"No." I say firmly. "We're adults you have to accept that this was our decision. I know this isn't how you'd imagined it but it doesn't change the fact that we are married."

"Where are you going to live? How will you support yourselves?" Daddy asks

"Nothing's changed, we'll still live with Kurt in New York while we're in school. We'll get jobs if we have to." I say seeing how much he doesn't want to support this decision.

"I see." Daddy says.

"Dad, Daddy, can't you see how happy Finn makes me? Can't you support this, us?"

I see my Dad looking at us like he wants to support this but I know my Daddy is the one who calls the shots around here.

"I think we need some time, to absorb this development, figure things out. It's late. Finn I think it's best if you leave." Daddy says firmly.

"No! If Finn leaves, then I go with him. He's my husband, my place is with him. If you can't accept this then it's your loss because regardless of what you say or think we're still married, I love him."

"Well I guess this is goodnight then." Daddy says, standing up and walking out of the room. Dad follows after him, giving us a sad look. He places his hand on Finn's shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'll talk to him. Welcome to the family son. He'll come around." he say warmly.

"Rachel, sweetie. Congratulations." he kisses my cheek.

"I'll be at Finn's when he decides he wants to be reasonable about this." I tell him. "I love you both."

We stand there in the office for a few minutes before I feel his hand rubbing over my back.

"Well, I guess that's that then." I say sadly.

"Come on, hopefully Mom and Burt will be more understanding." he says.

"I thought they'd understand, that they'd be more supportive of us. I guess I was wrong." A tear slides down my cheek.

Finn takes my face in his large hands, his thumb brushing the tear away. He leans down pressing his lips to mine softly. "I love you, everything will work out you'll see. He'll come around. He just loves you so much, and I totally get that. I can see how he'd be upset about his little girl running off to Vegas and getting hitched, no matter how much he knows her boyfriend loves her."

"Husband." I correct him, smiling.

"What?" he asks

"You said boyfriend, you said how much my boyfriend love me, you're my husband now." I explain.

"I guess it's going to take sometime to think of myself that way." he says.

"I love you Finn." I tell him, hugging him close, pressing my face into his chest.

"I love you too Rach." he drops a kiss to the top of my head.

"Hey Finn, I'd like my ring please." I say.

He reaches under his shirt for the chain, I reach up and release the clasp slipping the bands from the chain. I slide the warm metal over my finger, handing FInn his ring he puts his on and smiles down at me.

"I guess we should get going huh?" I say looking around, wondering how soon it will be till this feels like home again.

"Yeah, come on. I'll drive." he says.

He leads me out of the house, opening the passenger door for me. Kissing me before helping me inside. He climbs behind the wheel, smashing his knee as does. He swears and slides the seat all the way back. I giggle at the image of him behind the wheel of my tiny pink mini.

When we get to his place, I look at him smiling as we pull into his drive way. "Let's hope this goes better."

It's late past midnight, his house looks dark. He opens the door and it's apparent everyone is asleep, tomorrow is a work day so I'm not really surprised.

"Looks like everyone is asleep." I whisper to him.

"Looks like, I guess we'll have to tell them in the morning. Come on." he replies. He takes my hand pulling my up the stairs to his room.

I remember when Burt and Carole got married and they searched for this house. It's a good size, it's got 4 bedrooms so Kurt and Finn don't have to share a room. Thankfully his room is much larger that his old room, not as big as mine but still large enough to allow him to have a double bed, instead of that tiny single. It's still far too small for his large frame, but big enough to at least allow me to snuggle nest to him.

I pull my pajama's from my bag he carried in from the car, I sneak down the hall with my toothbrush to the second bathroom. I come back and he's sitting on the side of the bed.

"Your turn." I tell him. He looks up at me, I feel his eyes linger on my breasts under my tight tank top before they continue down checking out the girly boxer type shorts I'm wearing.

"I think I like what you wore to bed last night better." he growls.

I just giggle and blush, slipping under the covers. "Not gonna happen tonight Finn, anyone could catch us." I tell him seriously. I yawn, reaching for my phone to set an alarm. Tomorrow is a school day and even though we don't have to be there first thing because of the competition, we're expected to show up at some point, and we have to talk to Carole, Burt, and Kurt.

Finn returns a couple of minutes later. He strips down to his boxers, crawling in next to me. He presses a kiss to my jaw just below my ear.

"Night babe." he mumbles, rolling to turn off the lamp next to the bar before pulling me close.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt kinda inspired today, nothing on TV. Saw a interview with Cory form the Style Awards, he gave me a little hope for a Finchel reunion, even if we have to suffer through a bunch of drama first. Not sure how many more part this will be maybe one or two we'll see where the next part goes. I don't really have a plan, this is already longer than I originally expected.

As Always I own nothing, don't sure. Enjoy! Read and Review, reviews make me smile and motivate me to write.

**The Big Show - Chapter 6**

**Monday Morning - Finn's POV**

I can't sleep, it's early the sun is only just starting to rise. I can see the pale blue starting to tinge the sky through my window. Rachel is curled into me, our legs entwined, her hand resting on my chest. I hear someone moving around, but I don't want to move yet. Suddenly there is a quiet knock at my bedroom door, and my mom pokes her head in. I can see the surprise in her eyes at seeing the tiny brunette in my bed, as her gaze meets mine.

"Finn, kitchen now!" she says firmly but quietly.

I slowly disentangle her limbs from mine, she moans quietly snuggling deeper under the covers. I pull on my sweats, leaning over I press a kiss to her forehead before slipping quietly from the room.

Mom is fussing with the coffee maker when I walk in. I just stand there, waiting for her to say something. She turns to me, running a hand through her hair I can see the questions racing in her mind.

"Morning." I say trying, to pretend this is just like any other morning.

"Uh? Morning? Finn would you mind explaining why your girlfriend is asleep in your bed when you know the rules about no over nights? I know you're going to live together in the fall and I'm not stupid enough to believe you'll be sleeping in separate rooms, I know you've been having sex for more than a year now."

I feel my eyes go wide and a blush burn my cheeks at my mothers acknowledgement of our extracurricular activities. I try to think of the best way to tell her.

"She's not my girlfriend." I say simply, placing my hands on the kitchen island in front of me, the ring I'm planning on wearing for the remainder of my life clinking slightly against the marble.

I watch her eyes go from my face, to my left hand and back up to my eyes. She's waiting for an explanation.

"We eloped, it wasn't planned. I know we're young, but we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Nothings changed, we're still going to school, she just has my last name now too."

"She's pregnant isn't she?" my mom asks her voice cracking.

"NO!" I say a little too loudly. "Why is that the first thing anyone asks us."

She just raises an eyebrow at me, suggesting that perhaps I know the answer to that question. Afterall we're not the best at keeping our hands to ourselves. After the mess junior year christmas left us both devastated, we both took some time, cooled down. We talked, had a few more blow out fights, but finally we made it back to each other stronger than ever.

"Who else knows about this?" she asks, hurt in her eyes that she wasn't the first to find out.

"Just her Dad's. They didn't take it well, so we could really use your support in this."

"What about your team-mates? Kurt?" she asks.

"They don't know, we wanted to tell you and her Dad's first." I explain.

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased with this news. You know how much I love Rachel, and I always knew she'd be a Hudson someday, I just wasn't expecting it to be today. But you're both adults, so I guess I have no choice but to support this." she smiles softly at me.

"Thanks Mom." I say pulling her into a hug. She moves to fix her coffee, her back turned to me.

"Mom?" I ask nervously.

"Yes Finn?"

"I want to ask you for something. Do you think that maybe I could give Rachel Dad's ring, the one he gave you. I couldn't afford a proper ring for her and I want her to have something that shows her how special she is to me."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, I'll go to the bank later today and get it for you."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You know you can ask me anything Finn."

I blush crimson, I can feel the heat coming of my face, I can't believe I'm going to ask my mother this. "Umm... how did you know that Rachel and I, that we were, you know?"

She laughs, looking at me over her coffee cup, while I stand there blushing.

"I figured it out when you started doing your own sheets." she says.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't tell you." I say still blushing.

"It's alright, We all see how you two look at each other, touch each other, a blind man would have known. You may not know this but what you two have is very special, never let go of it." She says touching my arm.

I hear Rachel clear her throat from behind me. I turn and look, she's in her own sweats, fuzzy socks on her feet.

"Hi." she says shyly, wringing her hands together.

Mom just walks over to her giving her a big hug. "Good Morning Sweetheart. Welcome to the family."

She smiles at me over Mom's shoulder, I grin at her.

"Finn told you?" she asks.

"He did." Mom simply says, releasing her. "So you two had quite the weekend. A second championship, and a wedding. You'll have to tell me all about it."

"We will Mom." I say pulling Rachel into my arms, hugging her close to me.

"I guess if you two will be living here until fall I should see about making some room for you somewhere." Mom says making a quick exit, I know she's going to tell Burt about this, while giving us a few moments alone.

"So how'd it go?" she asks, looking up at me.

"Well she's not super stoked, but she's supporting us in our decision." I drop a kiss on her lips, deepening it when she starts to respond. I pull away and chuckle softly.

"What?"

"She knows we've been having sex. I was mortified." I say tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh god." she cries burring her head in my chest. I just hug her closer.

She starts to giggle against my chest. I silence her with more kisses, we're getting pretty into it when Kurt comes flying in.

"What the hell!" he says, surprised to find us kissing in the kitchen. Her fingers are in my hair, I have one hand on her butt, the other is snaking it's way under her top. We pull apart looking guilty.

"So, what's going on here?" he asks eyeing us suspiciously.

"Well, Rachel's and her Dad's had a disagreement last night, so she stayed here." I explain vaguely.

"I see, what did you guys fight about?" he asks.

"Well, Dad and Daddy don't seem to agree with my decision to marry Finn." She says, smiling brightly at my step-brother.

He just stands there, his mouth hanging open.

"Married?" he finally manages to get out.

"Mmm... Hmm..." I say, smiling down at Rachel.

"Married!" he says again.

"Yup, married." she says smiling even bigger.

Kurt rips Rachel out of my arms, hugging her tightly, and spinning them around.

She just giggles as he jumps around with her in his embrace squealing.

"How? When?" He asks. I forget how close they really are sometimes because of how fiercely they compete over songs in glee club. They bonded the semester Kurt was at Dalton, he helped her so much in the weeks we were separated, it was nice knowing that while I worked my own things out she had someone she could depend on to be there for her.

"Friday night, Finn suggested it and I took him up on his offer. Like I'd ever let him get away with suggesting we elope and not marry him on the spot." she says, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Everyone is going to flip! We all knew it was coming but no one expected this. OH, you have to let me throw you guys a party!" he exclaims.

I pour three cups of coffee, handing one to Rachel and one to Kurt while they giggle over at the counter, Kurt whispers something into her ear and she blushes looking at me from beneath her eyelashes.

"I'm going to go grab a shower. I don't think I like the direction this conversation is heading." I say kissing her quickly, carrying my coffee with me.

I grab my shaving kit from my bag in my room and head for the shower, I pull on jeans and my usual tee shirt with a plaid shirt over top, I return to the kitchen. Rachel is no where in sight, but Mom, Kurt and Burt are sitting around the table talking.

"So, our little family is one lager today huh?" Burt says smiling at me.

"Yeah, about that. Are you guys ok with us staying here until August. If you're not just say so and we'll try to figure something else out." I say scratching my neck.

"I insist, that girl practically lives here as it is, and she eats like a bird so it's not like it's any extra effort. Now she'll just sleep here too." Burt says.

We fall into a comfortable conversation, talking about Nationals. How amazing it was, Kurt describes how beautiful Vegas is, I don't really comment on that. We didn't really see much outside of our hotel room and the convention center.

"Wait, I thought Rachel roomed with Quinn, and you we're with Sam. Oh..." Kurt says, before the truth dawns on him. "You switched rooms! Mr. Schue will kill you when he finds out."

"Kinda not my problem. Sam and Quinn however, well that's another story since I was rooming with my wife. It's totally legal." I say.

They all look at me when I say the word wife, I just feel a dopey grin form on my face.

"Aww..." Kurt coos at me.

"Shut up, she makes me happy you know this." I shove my brother playfully.

"I know, I just like to tease you about it." He says.

"Well I need to get to the shop, Carol you want a ride?" Burt says standing up from the table.

"That would be great. See you boys later." Mom says kissing us both quickly following Burt out to his truck.

Rachel comes in a few minutes later, dressed in a cute dress and sweater ready for school.

"Hi Babe." I say pulling her into my lap.

"So I'll need to swing by the office before glee today." she says.

"Oh yeah? What for?" I ask.

"Well I want to talk to them about a couple of things. Graduation stuff." she explains.

"OK, Kurt you want a ride with us?" I ask.

"Thanks but I'm picking Mercedes up this morning, can I tell her?"

"No, you can not tell her. We want to tell everyone else during glee." she says indignantly.

"Fine!" he say laughing "But I'm still planning a huge party for you guys."

"Alright, we'll see you later then." I say. I grab my backpack from beside the door, classes this week are just a formality we all took our exams last week. There's nothing left to learn but we're expected to be present, all that's left is glee practice for the graduation ceremony.

We get to school a few minutes later, I walk her to her locker so she can grab her song book for Glee, I wrap my arm around her shoulders before leading her towards the main office, so she can talk to Ms. Pillsbury about graduation. With one final kiss I leave her to talk to our guidance councilor, I can't help but feel she's up to something. I guess I'll find out later, she never leaves me out of the loop for long. We promised no secrets when we got back together, and we meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is the next part getting close to end, I think. Probably only one more chapter, and possibly an epilogue. We'll see I'm enjoying this story, it hasn't gone at all as I'd originally planned. Some of that is because I had to work some of the events of the last few episodes into it, and some of it is because I liked the idea of seeing what happened when they returned home.

As always, I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

Read, and review. Reviews make me smile.

**The Big Show - Chapter Seven**

**Monday Morning - Rachel's POV**

I knock on Ms. Pillsbury's door, I hear her call out a "Come in" from inside the office.

"Hey Ms. Pillsbury, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Rachel, what can I do for you?" she asks, straightening the pamphlets on her desk.

"I need to ask you something about Graduation." I explain.

"What's the problem?" she says looking up at me smiling.

"Uh... well I'm going to need to move places in the processional."

"I don't understand, why would you need to move?"

"Well, as of this last weekend I'm not longer Rachel Berry. I'm Rachel Hudson now." I tell her holding up my left hand for her to see.

"Oh my!" she exclaims, her eyes large with surprise.

"I'm sure you understand." I smile at her knowing that she and Dr. Carl eloped in Las Vegas themselves, nearly two years ago.

"I do understand, you look happy." she says.

"I am, Finn makes me so happy. Now I want to walk across that stage as his wife, it's the best gift I can think of to give him after he's given me so much."

"I'll take care of it sweetheart, don't worry about it."

"Thank you, can you not tell Finn I want to surprise him with this on Friday. He thinks I'm here talking to you about the Glee Club performance." I say.

She motions like she's turning a key over her lips. "Not a word."

"Thanks, see you later." I say skipping happily from her office, heading towards the glee room.

I find Finn sitting in the choir room alone. His legs stretched out in front of him, his eyes closed as he leans back in the chair. He's got his head phones in, his foot is tapping to the beat. He doesn't realize I'm here, I just lean against to door watching him, smiling at how relaxed and comfortable he looks. I can see the moment he knows I'm there, his brown eyes open looking in my direction, a smile spreading slowly across his face. I walk over to him, he straightens up in the chair. I sit on his lap, smiling at him.

"What'cha listening too?" I ask, pulling the ear buds out.

"Our song." He says, leaning up to kiss me.

"I like that song." I say smiling widely.

"Me too." his hand rubs my knee softly. "How'd it go with Ms. P?" he asks, I know he's curious what I wanted earlier.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure everything was all set for our number. As two time national championships I want everything to be perfect. I want to make Mr. Schuester proud of us, we have so many memories our little rag-tag family, I want it to be special." I tell him honestly. I know it will be, I just also really want to surprise him and accept my diploma as Rachel Hudson.

"Babe, you know it will be. You've been over all of this a dozen times." he reassures.

"You know me, I worry about these things." I tell him.

We sit talking quietly, soon others start to join us. Kurt keeps looking at me, smiling and bouncing up and down in his seat. Mercedes keeps begging him to tell her what he knows, he tells her he can't but all will be revealed soon enough. It's just the seniors gathered together the original eleven, it's been a while since it's been just us this room.

Finally Mr. Schuester comes in. "Well guys, I guess this is it huh? It's been a heck of a ride. I'm so proud of all of you, we've been through so much together. I'm going to miss you all, so much. Glee club will always mean a lot to me but I know that none of it will mean as much as these past three years with you guys."

"We love you too Mr. Schue." I say. "Finn and I have something we'd like to say." I climb off his lap, finding it funny that I wasn't told to find my own seat when Mr. Schuester entered.

Finn stands taking my hand, smiling at me nodding slightly letting me know he's ready to tell the others.

"I'm not really sure what I want to say I feel like you guys are all a part of my family. I know that I haven't always been everyones favorite person, that I can be pushy, and unrelenting in the pursuit of perfection from myself and from all of you. But thanks to Finn, and to all of you, you've shown me that there is so much more to life than the stage. Like Mr. Schue says we've come a long way in the past three years. We have two National Championships, that's huge, and while we were all celebrating our victory, Finn and I were celebrating something else too." I'm rambling, I know, I can feel my cheeks flushing as they all look at me.

Finn just squeezes my hand. "What Rachel is trying to tell you all is that well... while we look at you guys as family, but Rachel and I are actually family. We eloped." he says quickly.

Most of the group just stares, much like Kurt did earlier.

"Oh hell, she's knocked up isn't she!" Mercedes exclaims.

"I'm not pregnant!" I say loudly. I look up at Finn "Why does everyone say that?"

He just shrugs, looking amused.

"Umm... Wow, I'm not really sure what to say here. So I guess Congratulations and Best Wishes." Mr. Schuester says.

"And I get to throw them a party!" Kurt says excitedly.

Slowly the rest of the glee seniors come over hugging us both, offering their congratulations. Kurt and Mercedes are already in full party planning mode, I can see them writing notes. I just stand next to Finn smiling happily, leaning into his side, holding tightly onto his hand.

Mr. Schuester is looking over some sheet music over at the piano, when he suddenly looks up at us.

"Uh, Rachel, Finn while I'm happy for you two, am I to understand that there was co-ed room sharing going on this past week-end?" he asks.

"Yes Mr. Schuester but since we were married on Friday night, technically it shouldn't matter." Finn says.

"While it may not matter to you or even your families, I'm sure it would matter to Sam and Quinn's parents." he says looking towards the two blondes.

I look at Quinn, mouthing 'Sorry' to her, she just smiles at me.

"I know what we did was wrong Mr. Schuester." Quinn says bowing her head. "We'll take what ever punishment you see fit."

"Well, you're all adults and I can't really punish you as you graduate in a few days. I can only hope that this was the only time such subversiveness occurred on out of town overnight trips." he says pointedly.

"Of course it was." Quinn says not quite meeting Mr. Scheuster's eyes.

"Good, I'd hate to think this kind of behavior happened on a regular basis." he says returning to the sheet music, smiling I can tell he doesn't believe her but he's going to let it go. "Now what do you all say we run through this song one last time?"

We all take our positions, Brad starts playing the piano to the Beatles classic song In My Life, Finn and I taking the lead on the first verse. We sound good, I can't wait for Friday it's what we've all been working so hard for. We run the number a couple of times before Mr. Schuester dismisses us telling us to enjoy the next couple of days and that he'll see us on Friday.

"Rachel! Finn!" I hear Kurt call out behind us as we cross the parking lot hand in hand towards my car.

"What's up little bro?" Finn asks.

"I'm going to run over to Dalton to see Blaine, I should be home by dinner." he tells us, he smiles thinking of his boyfriend. It took them along time to get together, but they've been exclusive for a year now and they're both so happy.

"OK. Tell him we said Hey, and we'll see him on Friday." Finn says.

"Great, Later guys." Kurt says practically running for his own car.

I unlock the doors, tossing my bag into the back seat. Finn climbs in throwing his own stuff behind him. As I'm pushing my keys into the ignition Finn grabs me, crushing his lips to mine hungrily, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I'm helpless to resist him, I feel moisture start to pool between my legs, my body responding to his demands. I groan, as he pulls away, trembling.

"Let's go home." he says huskily, his eyes darkened with passion.

My hand shakes as I try to start the car. Finally I manage to calm myself down enough to concentrate on driving, as I pull onto the street his hand moves from the center armrest onto my knee, his thumb stroking my warm flesh. He slides his hand up under my skirt, he throws me his best 'who me?' innocent look as I try to swat his hand away and concentrate on the road. He just ignores me, his fingers sliding up further, my breath catches in my throat as he reaches the juncture of my thighs, I fight to keep my eyes open and not give in to what he's doing to me. His index finger slips beneath my panties as I pull into the driveway, slamming the car into park. His lips are on mine in an instant, his finger sliding into me, my hips thrust against his hand in one fluid motion. "You are so evil." I pant as he adds a second finger, his thumb stroking my clit, I whimper uncontrollably.

"How about we take this inside?" he asks his lips sliding over my neck.

I pull away from him, ripping the keys from the ignition and jumping from the car rushing for the door. He's right behind me, in an instant. He presses against me, I can feel his erection against my back. He manages to get the door open, pushing me inside. He slams the door, picking me up turning me in his arms I wrap my legs around his waist. My hands are in his hair as I kiss him hungrily. He trips on the stairs, catching us he breaks the fall with the handrail, but it doesn't stop him from pressing me into the stairs, rocking his hips into mine. We both moan at the friction his movements create. He picks me up carrying my up the last few stairs and down the hall to his room, which I guess in now our room.

"God Rach, I want you so bad." he growls pressing my back against the now closed door.

"Me too." I cry, squirming in his arms. I drop my legs to the floor, pushing against his chest until he backs up against the bed, falling onto it. I pull my sweater off, tossing it across the room. I crawl over him, his hands gripping my hips and pulling my core down against his straining erection. I push his shirt up, tugging it over his head. His hand moves to the zipper of my dress. We work quickly and frantically stripping each other of our clothes. After moving off him to pull is pants, socks and shoes off. He grabs me roughly by the hips flipping me underneath him, he moves between my legs and pushes into me in one long, hard thrust.

"Finn!" I scream, almost cumming instantly. He's hot and hard, and most frustratingly still. His head is nestled between my neck and my shoulder. I hear him panting, struggling for control, I don't care. I move underneath him, desperate for release.

"Baby don't do that." he grits out between clenched teeth, his large hand moving to hold my hips still underneath him.

I just whimper, no longer able to form real words. I dig my short nails into his bicep, begging him to move, to do something, anything. Finally after what seems like eons he starts to move inside me. His hand moves from my hip, down my thigh he drags my leg over his hip, sliding deeper inside me. I throw my head back a moan tearing from my throat.

"Please." I beg for him to give my body the release it needs.

He slams his hips against mine roughly, circling his hips grinding hard against my core, forgetting momentarily how much smaller I am than him. I love when he's like this with me, that I can do this to him. I gasp arching against him as I feel the beginnings of my release deep within me. He thrusts even deeper, moaning my name as my muscles spasm around his hardened cock, I feel his own release deep inside me,. He slumps against me groaning, we're both covered in sweat and panting. He rolls off me, pulling me with him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks," I say softly against his chest "I needed that."

"You're most welcome." he says stroking my hair.

We stay tangled up together in bed for a while, but decide that someone will be home soon and should make ourselves presentable. We may be married, but I'm pretty sure Burt and Carole still don't want us having sex under their roof while they are home.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is, the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, so keep an eye out for it at some point in the next few days. I really enjoyed writing this, thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it's for you guys that I write.

As always I own nothing, so please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended.

**The Big Show**

**Friday - Finn's POV**

This week has flown by, I look around at the chaos around me and smile. People are everywhere, Parents dressed up, students in graduation gowns and hats. I'm hot already dressed in my new suit that Mom insisted on, and my own cap and gown and the day hasn't even started.

"Finn!" I hear her squeal from somewhere behind me. I spin around too see her brown curls bouncing as she rushes through the crowd towards me, her left hand holding her cap in place. I see the diamond glitter on her finger under the auditorium lights, and smile widely. She looks adorable in her own graduation gown and cap, accompanied by the gold honors sash around her neck.

"Wow!" I say grabbing her up in my arms and spinning her around. "What's got you so excited?" I ask.

"My Dad's are here!" she exclaims happily.

"Really? Oh Baby, I'm so happy they came." I say, setting her back on her feet.

I think back to a couple of days ago, when I went to go see her Daddy, Leroy at his office. I talked to him, told him how much it would mean to Rachel if he could look past the events of the past week, put it all aside and just be there for his daughter on graduation day. I showed him the ring I'd picked up an hour earlier from the jeweler, cleaned and sized to fit his little girls finger. We talked for quite a while, he said he'd think about it. I could see in his eyes that he was starting to come around. I returned home to find Rachel wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa watching Funny Girl for probably the thousandth time.

I jump over the back, bouncing a little as I settle beside her. "Did you miss me?" I ask childishly.

"Always." She smiles at me, dropping a quick kiss on my lips before turning back to her movie. "How was your morning?" she asks.

"Good, I have something for you." I say, grinning at her.

"A present? I love presents!" she exclaims.

"Kind of." I reach into my coat pocket and pull the maroon ring box out. I open the top, turning to her, holding it out so she can see the ring sparkling inside.

"Finn!" her breath catches in her throat. "It's beautiful, how did you afford this?"

"I didn't, it was Mom's. It's the ring my Dad gave her, now it's yours." I say, removing the delicate band with the shaking fingers. I take her left hand in mine and slide the ring over her knuckle. She stares at the diamond sparkling on her finger for a moment before she throws herself at me, her lips pressing against mine.

"I love you, so much Finn Hudson." She says, quietly. She has tears on her cheeks.

"I love you too." I say brushing her tears away. "What's with the tears?"

"I'm just so happy. I'm touched that you'd want to give me the ring your Dad gave your Mom. That your mom would allow you to give me this." She says.

"She was happy to do it. Mom knows how much I love you." I tell her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm never taking it off." She says looking at the ring again.

"That was kinda the plan, now what do you say you we go upstairs and you show me what you look like in nothing but two gold rings and a diamond." I ask hopeful that we can sneak away for a few hours and show each other how much we love each other.

"Lead the way." She says standing up, pulling the blanket from around her and dropping it on the sofa. I swat her behind and she bolts up the stairs giggling, I'm right on her heals.

I smile thinking about that afternoon, we spent hours making love slowly, as the light faded from the day we lay wrapped up in the sheets talking, it was a beautiful day.

I'm shaken from my daydream when I hear Principle Figgins instructing everyone to find their seats. I drag Rachel towards where all the graduates are sitting I find the row marked 'H' and drop a kiss on her lips.

"You're going to do awesome, now get up there with the rest of the B's." I tell her, she just smiles at me. "What?" I ask.

"That would be hard for me to do since there isn't a seat up there for me." She says.

"Huh?" I ask, not sure what she's telling me.

"I wanted to surprise you." She grins at me. "I'm going to walk across that stage today and accept my diploma as Rachel Hudson."

I pull her back into my arms and hug her tightly, telling her how much I love her. I release her as we slide into the row finding our seats. She's sitting between me and Kurt, I'm holding her hand as the various speakers begin, I can hear people whispering around us, wonder why she's seated between myself and Kurt. Soon they're calling out names, row by row people are walking across the stage. We cheer and clap loudly for our friends as they receive their diploma's. Before I know it my own feet are carrying me across the stage, Ms. Pillsbury hands me my diploma and I look up to see Mom, Burt, and Rachel's Dads all cheering and clapping from the parents section of the auditorium, camera's in hand. I wait at the opposite side of the stage with the other's from our row as Principle Figgins calls out her name, there are a few shocked gasps from the audience, I guess word of our eloping hadn't travelled as quickly as we'd expected. She walks up to me, diploma in one hand and takes mine in her free hand, we watch as Kurt receives his diploma cheering just as loudly for him. We join the other members of Glee already waiting off to one side of the stage, we'll be singing once all the diploma's have been handed out.

We take the stage again, this time to sing. We preform our last number as member's of New Directions, after this we're high school graduates. We take our seats with the rest of the class and throw our mortar boards high into the air. The celebration's begin immediately, Kurt has declared our house party central and it will be a graduation & wedding party, everyone is invited.

Her Dad's are at the house when we finally make it back, a little later than planned, I had to drag her into one of the doorways in the science hallway and kiss her senseless for a while before we went to hand in our gowns. It's the last time I'll get to make out with her at this school. We walk into the house, holding hands and laughing. She's hanging onto our hats and her honors sash.

"Sweetheart!" her Dad says pulling her into a hug, as Kurt drags me off towards the kitchen. "We're so proud of you. It's not the same without you at home."

"I miss you guys too, but this is my home now. Here with Finn. How about we have dinner with you guys a few times a week, until we leave for New York."

"I'd really like that, Sweetheart. So where is that Husband of yours?" he asks.

"He's around here somewhere, I'm sure Kurt has roped him into doing something party related. You know how it is."

"I do."

"Where's Daddy?" she asks quietly.

"I'm right here." Leroy say appearing with three glasses of punch.

"Honey, I'm sorry about the other night. You just caught me by surprise, I've never been very good at letting you grow up and make your own decisions. I thought we'd have you for a few more years before Finn took you away from us completely, but I know how much he loves you and how much you love him in return."

"Daddy, he's not taking me away from you. It's because of you, and how much you love each other and love me that let's me know how right being with Finn is." She says.

I walk over to Rachel and her father's wrapping my arms around her waist, I rest my chin on her head. "Hey Babe, Mr, Hudson's." I say greeting them.

"Hello Finn, so how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" her Dad asks.

"A little surreal actually. It's been a crazy week, and now it's all over." I say.

"You'll be in New York, and back in classes before you know it."

"I know, this summer is going to be about storing away as much money as I can for next year. With my scholarship and student loans, plus what I hope to make this summer at Burt's garage I hope I won't have to work more than a couple of days a week once school starts."

"Sounds like you've figured this all out." Her Daddy says.

"We do, Rachel and Kurt have been crunching numbers for months so we should be okay, we won't be rich but we won't be starving either."

"On that note, we wanted to give you both something, a wedding gift if you will." Her Daddy says. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulls out an envelope handing it to Rachel.

She opens it and gasps, showing me what's inside. It's a cheque for ten thousand dollars.

"Dad, Daddy, we can't take this." She say looking at them.

"You can and you will." Leroy says firmly. "That's what we had saved up so far for your wedding, and since it's a little late for that, we want you to have it to help make things a little easier for you in New York."

She hugs her fathers with tears in her eyes, she knows that money means she won't have to work so she can focus on her education and her career.

"Thank you, sirs." I say shaking both of their hands.

"I'm going to go put this somewhere safe." She says turning from us.

"You'll take good care of her won't you?" Leroy asks.

"I'd never let anything bad ever happen to her, she's my life. I'll be there to pick her up from rehearsals late at night, I'll be at her side studying in the library, she'll never have to walk home alone."

"You've come a long way son." Her Daddy says. "We weren't sure you were what she needed when you first came into her life, I'm glad you've grown into the fine man you are today. We know our little girl will be successful with you by her side."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me." I say with tears in my eyes, their approval means a lot to me.

Kurt comes rushing into the room shouting for everyones attention. "OK, everyone, gather around."

Rachel returns to my side, grasping my hand and leaning against my shoulder. We all look to where Kurt is standing, about to speak.

"Wow, I can't believe it." He begins, "Today is certainly a day for celebrations, today we've come to the end of one part of our lives and are ready to begin another. I want to say thank you to everyone that has been here to take part in helping us to become the people we are today. Today we are all celebrating our graduation, but my brother and now my sister-in-law are celebrating their marriage as well." He smiles warmly at us. "We all knew this day was coming, there never was any doubt to those of us that have been in their presence that they love each other, they are like a magnetic force drawn to each other, and it's inspiring to be around that kind of love. I want to propose a toast to them, Finn, Rachel, I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I love you, congratulations." He raises his glass to us, as does everyone else gathered around us. I drop a quick kiss on her lips, as everyone around us coo's at our happiness.

The evening passes quickly, with others making toast's, conversations about college and what life over the next four years will bring. It's well after midnight when we slide into bed, exhausted. Pulling her close, I wrap her in my arms, her head resting on my chest we drift off to sleep, both of us dreaming about what the future holds for us.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9  Epilogue

OK here it is the epilogue that I promised. It's not what I intended to write at all but then this story was intended to be only 3 parts to begin with so it kind of got away from me a little. I'm still up in the air about all of what's happening on the show, I've been reading way to many spoilers and such and it's messing with my writing mojo all around.

Hope you you've enjoyed this story, I think I've left the story in a place where if I want I can revisit it at a future date. As always I own nothing, so don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended.

Read and Review. :)

**The Big Show - Chapter Nine (Epilogue)**

**Rachel's POV**

"Finn!" I whine, like a petulant child. We've been carrying boxes up three flights of stairs all day. I'm sitting on the floor trying to figure out how to hook up the stereo.

"Yeah Babe?" he asks, adding another heavy box to the massive pile in the living room of our apartment.

"I'm so tired." I say, rubbing my sore shoulders. Finn and Burt have done the majority of the heavy lifting, while Kurt and I have been carrying the smaller, lighter boxes and items.

We left Lima yesterday morning, breaking up the long trip into two parts. We drove the moving truck and Kurt's SUV to Danville, Pennsylvania a full day of driving which in itself was exhausting, and a further three hours into New York early this morning.

"Me too." He says falling onto the secondhand sofa, groaning.

"Well, kids, this is the last of it." Burt says as he and Kurt come through the door.

"Finally!" Kurt exclaims. "How do we have so much stuff? I swear there wasn't this much stuff in the house."

"There wasn't, you're forgetting about the stuff that Hiram and Leroy loaded three days ago from their house." Finn mumbles into the cushions.

"I'm never moving again." I exclaim. "Kurt you're stuck with me."

"Oh god help me." He says smiling pulling a diet soda from the fridge, popping the top, and taking a long drink.

"So do we have any ideas for dinner?" Burt asks. "I need to get the truck back to the depot by eight so how about we drop if off and then find somewhere to eat. Then I'll drop you all back here and head for the hotel."

"I'm so hungry I could eat anything." Finn says pushing himself up from the sofa.

"Honey, you're always hungry." I say plugging in the last wire into the back of the stereo and shoving in into the cabinet. I stand up and wipe my hands on my jeans, proud of my accomplishment.

"Come on, let's get a move on it's already 6:30. Let's get the moving truck back and go find a pizza joint." Kurt says looking at his watch.

We lock up and head down to the SUV, Kurt follows Burt easily through the busy New York streets. Forty-five minutes later we're crammed into a booth at a pizza place a couple of blocks from the apartment.

"Ohmygod!" Finn moans around a slice of pepperoni and mushroom. I laugh at him, sipping my iced tea. I pick at the veggies on my own slice, I'm too tired to really enjoy dinner. I just want to go home and fall into bed, that was my first priority once Finn and Burt hauled the mattresses up was to get our bed into sleeping condition. I rest my head on Finn's shoulder and close my eyes.

"Looks like it's time to get sleeping beauty home." Kurt says smiling across the table at me.

"Mmm Hmm" I say fighting off a yawn. "I don't think I've ever been this tired. It's going to take days to sort out the apartment."

"At least we have a week to get settled, before we have to worry about school." Finn says cheerfully.

"Thank god." Kurt says dramatically. "So Dad when are you taking off?" he asks Burt.

"I'm going to leave early tomorrow and drive straight through. I don't like leaving Carole alone, and I need to get back to the shop." He says. "They're coming to set up the phone tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, they said sometime between eight and four, but we should have phones, internet and television by the time you get home." Kurt replies.

"Good, I'll give you a call when I get back to Ohio, and if I can't get you at the apartment I'll try you're cell." Burt supplies.

"Are we done here?" Burt asks.

"Yeah." We all reply tiredly.

Finn takes my hand as we exit the pizza place and walk down the street to where we are parked. It's going to be strange not having a car, but we live a block from the subway, and really driving in New York is not possible. We get home a few minutes later, after saying our good-byes to Burt telling him we'll talk to him soon, relaying messages for Carole and my Dad's, Finn drags me up the stairs behind him. Kurt closes and locks the door behind him, and just like that we're on our own. I look around at the chaos and groan. There is stuff everywhere, boxes in the kitchen and the living room. I can see boxes stacked outside the bathroom, and I know there are more boxes in our room, and suitcases too. Kurt's room on the opposite side of the apartment is the same.

"OK, I can't look at this mess anymore today. I'm going to bed. Night Kurt." I say waving at him as I cross the room. "Coming Hun?" I ask throwing a look over my shoulder, swaying my hips a little.

"Night Little Brother." Finn says grinning at Kurt, pushing away from the kitchen island and hurrying to follow me into our room slamming the door.

I giggle as his arms slip around my waist pulling me to him. My back collides with his hard chest, I snake an arm up behind his head, looking up I pull his lips down to mine.

"So are you really tired?" he asks his eyes sparkling, as he breaks the kiss.

"I'm never too tired for you." I say turning in his arms.

"Good, because I plan to christen our new much bigger bed tonight." He leers down at me, walking me backwards towards the king-sized bed. We have the larger bedroom and Kurt the smaller but still good sized room.

I pull his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor, before moving onto his jeans. I push the denim over his hips, his erection springing free as I drop to my knees in front of him. I lift one foot removing his sneaker, pulling his foot free, repeating my actions with his other foot. I look up and see him staring down at me, his desire for me burning clearly in his brown depths. I raise up, kissing my way up his thigh, my hands sliding over his skin, my fingers brush against his erection, I feel it twitch under my feather light touch. My lips move over his hipbone, my teeth nipping at bone under the toned skin. I move away breathing heavily, I feel moisture pool between my thighs as I trace the throbbing vein that runs up the length of his shaft with the tip of my tongue. He groans, his left hand moving to thread his fingers into my hair as my lips find the tip of his cock. I open my mouth and slide down over him, taking him deep into my throat. He gasps, as I move over him, I feel him tremble as he fights to control himself. I move away wanting him to come inside me, I kiss my way up his toned stomach over his strong chest, and finally his lips. His tongue slides into my mouth and his hands grip my waist roughly, he pulls away from the kiss we're both gasping for air.

"Rach, you're wearing way too many clothes." He says reaching to pull my sweater over my head. He quickly strips me of all my clothing, I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds me to him as he lowers us to the mattress. His own lips burn a trail over my skin, his calloused hands caressing my breasts, my hips rock against him.

"Finn, I need you." I whimper as his teeth gently bite down on one of my peaked nipples.

"Too bad Mrs. Hudson, this is our first night in our new home and I intend on making you scream." He says and I can feel him grin against the skin of my stomach.

It's my turn to growl as he continues his journey south. He pushes up and kneels back on his feet. His large hands grip one of my feet, his strong fingers massaging the arch I moan, before he slides his nimble finger up to my calf continuing to massage. He kisses my knee before trailing his lips up the inside of my thigh, his fingers rubbing small circles as they trail towards my center. I whimper, as I feel his tongue dart out to lap at my clit, my hips pushing up off the mattress. He traces, his thumb over my dripping wet folds slowly before joining his tongue at my clit.

"Finn!" I cry, needing more. He slides one long finger into me, curling it to stroke that spot deep inside that makes me quiver. I buck against him, my breath becoming shallow, as he continues to plunge his finger into my core, his thumb and tongue playing with my clit. His teeth graze my clit and I cry out with the pleasure the sensation brings, edging me closer to orgasm. Just when I'm about to fall over the edge, he stops pulling me back from the brink. He moves over me, I open my thighs, his hips settle against mine, I can feel him at my entrance. His lips capture mine in a tender kiss, as he rocks his hips and slides into me. I rock against him, meeting him thrust for thrust in a practiced rhythm. He speeds up, pushing me deeper into the bed. I cling to him as I fall over the edge calling out his name loudly. He follows me finding his own release only seconds after me. He collapses on top of me for a moment before rolling onto his side.

"Wow!" I pant, smiling at him, running a hand up his chest.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've been free to be that loud. Not that it wasn't great back home but this is our house and we can do what we want, when we want. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Finn. This is really happening, we're all going to be living our dreams." I say, yawning.

Finn moves from the bed, turning the lights out. I slide under the covers as he comes back pulling me close to his chest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of unpacking, we need all the sleep we can get. I close my eyes, a tiny smile on my face, I am asleep in seconds.

**THE END**


End file.
